


Building Still.

by WinterTheWriter



Series: One Brick At A Time [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental BDSM, Aftercare, Bonding, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Missing Scenes, Smut, Threesomes, a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Missing scenes and future glimpses into the lives of Steve Rogers, Koschei Seta, and Bucky Barnes, and how they build a life together.





	1. Steve And Koschei

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, folks, this is the LAST update before the finale! If you've been reading since the original series and the title looks familiar, that is not an accident. This is "Building Blocks," but with Bucky. That being said, very little is verbatim, so please still read this! You'll notice a couple of hints here and there calling back to that story, since this technically happens in place of it. We are so close to end here, folks, and I'm both excited for it and dreading it. For now...
> 
> Enjoy!

(TAKES PLACE DURING CHAPTER 7 OF MATTER OF TIME)

Koschei yawns to himself as he slowly walks into the kitchen one early Sunday morning, rubbing his bleary eyes with one hand and flipping on the kettle with the other. The sun is barely up, all the others still asleep (though not for much longer — he will never understand the humans’ appreciation with early morning exercise), and he revels in the silence and calm. Fixing his tea, he sits down heavily at the table and takes a slow sip, closing his eyes in relish of the scalding down his throat.

It is only when he opens them that he sees the fresh bouquet of red roses sitting about a foot ahead of him.

He blinks and furrows his brow, reaching forward to turn the little white card that hangs from the stem. It reads, “You know who these are for and who these are by,” with a little drawn smiley face and heart.

Huh.

Koschei shrugs and sips his tea, leaning back in his seat. Perhaps Clint got them for Natasha, though she’s never seemed like the roses type of person. Maybe it’s a prank? He could see Tony doing something like this, although who for still remains up in the air.

Oh well. Koschei figures it’s best to leave the humans to their games, especially when they have nothing to do with him (and smell rather nice — he’s always loved roses).

Just then, Steve walks in, wearing a sleepy and almost sheepish grin on his face, still in PJs. Koschei hides a smile into the rim of his mug as he sips. “Good morning,” he greets. “You’re looking dreadfully chipper for this hour.”

“What do you think?” Steve’s tone is almost…eager, grin widening. Koschei just raises an eyebrow. “….The roses. Right in front of you. I didn’t think I could put them in a more obvious place without breaking into your bedroom.”

So /Steve/ got them. Interesting. It’s either a prank for the others or this little “game” between them is over, and he’s finally found someone worth chasing. Koschei clears his throat and aims for supportive. “They’re…lovely. Quite lovely. Who did you get them for?”

Steve’s smile stays in place but his eyebrows shoot straight up. “Please tell me you’re joking.” Koschei just blinks at him. “…Sweetheart, I got them for /you/.”

“I—you…what?”

“You. They are for you. You are the man I want and am currently pursuing so I got you flowers because I’m smooth and cool and romantic.”

Koschei’s in too much shock to respond. He looks back at the roses. Somehow, they look even better now. He reaches out towards them and tentatively touches a petal, like he expects it to dissolve into fiction. Steve chuckles and comes to stand behind Koschei’s chair, rubbing his shoulders gently. “Will you accept them?”

He should say no. He should politely decline and give them to a fan or something. This is all going a lot farther than he initially intended.

Instead of all that, though, he finds himself just saying, “They’ll look best on my mantel, I think.”

~

(ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY - BEFORE BUCKY)

“One year ago today, you became mine,” Steve hums into Koschei’s ear, punctuating the sentence with a deep, achingly slow thrust of his hips. Koschei chokes on a moan and clutches at his back, canting his hips upward.

“I was — ah — yours long before that,” he gasps out, eyes rolling back a little at a particularly well-aimed thrust. With a breathless chuckle, Steve pulls back to smile dopily down at him, momentarily pausing.

“True. And visa versa. Dunno if you know this, but I had a pretty big crush on you.”

“/Nooooooo/,” Koschei drawls sarcastically. It sounds so foreign to them both that they dissolve into giggles, clutching each other through it. “Oi,” he says a moment later, still laughing a little. “Get back to work, you.”

“Bossy. So bossy. I’d like to see you do the work,” Steve jokes, nipping at his neck and rolling his hips. Koschei moans and melts a little, and then the challenge actually processes.

It takes him less than a second to reverse their positions.

Steve looks up at him, dazed and very, very excited, and Koschei smirks down at him filthily. “You want work?” he purrs, rolling his hips in a slow circle that has Steve squeezing his hips and slamming his head back into the pillows with a groan. “I’ll show you work.”

~

(POST-STEVE'S CONFESSION)

Bucky’s been away on a mission for twice as long as he should’ve been. They know he’s okay — he’d said so in their very brief, encrypted phone call earlier — but it’s been a very long time since either Koschei or Steve have gone without him in their bed. And, well, there’s a thunderstorm outside.

Some things never change. 

Steve spoons behind Koschei, face buried in the back of his neck and his arms wound so tightly around him it should’ve been painful. It’s not, though, not a bit, because Koschei needs that contact just as badly. They shake together, breathing labored like they’ve done more than hold each other through the panic, each of them praying to every god they don’t believe in that their Bucky comes home soon. 

They’re okay, with just each other. This isn’t new for them. They love each other more than the air they breathe, and they know how to help. But ever since the formation of their triad, almost a year ago now, they’ve become a third of each other rather than a half.   
No matter how well they fit together, there’s still a part missing.


	2. Steve And Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky will always have time for each other.

(TIMELESS, DURING CHAPTER 4)

“Missed the way you felt under me, doll,” Bucky purrs out, low and rough in Steve’s ear as he works his left hand over Steve’s cock. Steve whines out beautifully at the words, all red-faced and shocked like he forgot what it felt like to submit like this, hips bucking up in wild abandon, hands grasping at skin like a plea. It makes Bucky /hum/, makes him mark up Steve’s neck until he mewls like a kitten, the plates of his hand scratching just so along his erection. “Shh, I know, baby, I know. I know how badly you want me to fuck you,” he reassures, all faux-comfort and sin. “But I’m gonna make you come just like this, because I can, okay?”

“Buc—Bucky, c’mon, fuck—,” Steve whispers like his voice just can’t get any louder, the tendons in that neck of his standing out as he tosses his head back, fucks into Bucky’s fist like’s paid to do it. “C’mon, please, /please/, just—ah!”

A tight, metal grip around the base of his cock, effectively staving off /any/ orgasm until Bucky decides to loosen it. “You don’t make the orders anymore, sweet thing,” Bucky tuts, licking slowly along Steve’s jawline with a smirk. “You’re gonna come how I want, where I want, /when/ I want. Got that?”

With a meek nod and a downright /unfair/ bite of his lower lip, Steve forces himself to relax against the mattress, submitting entirely to whatever Bucky may want from him. 

“Good boy.” 

~

(POST-TIMELESS)

“D’you remember that, uh, that one girl I stepped out with?”

Steve slowly looks away from his phone and up at Bucky, blinking at him with a smirk across the dinner table. “Gee, that narrows it down. ..Ow.” He pouts and leans down to rub the spot on his shin Bucky’d just kicked like the jerk he is. 

“Fuck you, I’m trying to be nostalgic here,” Bucky complains, but he’s smiling and his eyes are bright so Steve figures he’s okay. “She had…curly hair? I think? Blonde, green eyes, originally supposed to be your date—,”

“—but once she saw you I was dust in the wind. Yeah, I remember.” 

“…Y’know I spent our entire date thinking about how much I’d rather be home with you?” 

Steve’s smile goes all soft and dopey. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bucky grins back. “She was a doll, don’t get me wrong — real sweet on me, too. But even then, even though it was before you and I actually, y’know, did anything, I still couldn’t think about anything other than my Stevie. My best guy.”   
With a little laugh that is definitely /not/ a giggle, Steve chin-hands on the table. “You’re in a sappy mood tonight, huh?”

“Nah, just…been thinking about how much has changed. And how much hasn’t. You’re still my best guy, aint’cha?”

“‘Course I am, Buck. Always have been and always will be.”

“Good.”

~

(POST-STEVE'S CONFESSION)

They’re both snoring. Very, very loudly. Koschei, both used to it and not, had left fairly early to work out and run without them because of this. Bucky is spread eagle across the bed, arms and legs almost touching all four corners, and Steve is gracefully stretched across him, drooling on his chest. It is 8am, and if anyone were to ask, both Steve and Bucky would say this is the latest they’ve slept in, in a very long time. 

It’s true, the beds are too soft. And it’s true, even the city can be too quiet. But sometimes, very rarely, the bed is just soft enough to comfort them, and the city is just loud enough to be a lullaby, and Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes get to sleep in, drool and silly positions and all. Bucky mumbles something nonsensical and drags Steve closer, who folds in willingly with a sound one only makes when deeply dreaming. They take turns yawning, nuzzle against each other, and settle once more. 

They stay like that until Koschei comes back to wake them, fitting so perfectly into the small spaces between their bodies like he was meant to. And it’s boring, really — nothing important happens, not at all. 

They feel they’ve earned that.


	3. Koschei And Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koschei and Bucky learn a lot about each other.

(POST-HOT TUB MOMENTS)

Koschei can’t hide the truth any longer. Try as he might, the lies just won’t come, and he’s forced to grit his teeth and face the facts.

He is, in fact, purring. 

There’s just no other word for it. There’s nothing he can hide behind, not now. Bucky has him on his stomach, straddling the backs of his thighs and slowly, /perfectly/ massaging this warm, lavender oil into his skin and kneading out all the knots and sometimes kissing his back and shoulders so yes, sue him, Koschei is purring. They’ve discovered, over the course of their dates and such, that while Bucky is always ready and willing to shower Steve in affection and love and care, he seems to have a specific /kink/ to taking care of Koschei. It probably has something to do with the fact that, as superior as his strength is to regular humans, he /is/ technically the weakest of the three of them. His shaky start with Loki and Steve’s…confession, and all, undoubtedly play a part as well.   
Whatever the case may be, Koschei’s not complaining. He /likes/ getting pampered a little. 

And Bucky, it seems, is prepared to take full advantage of that. 

He digs his thumbs into Koschei’s muscles, slow and firm circles hurting in the best of ways as he kisses tenderly down the back of his neck. No innuendo here, no hints. Just affection, and care, and so, so much love Koschei thinks he’d be crying if he /weren’t/ purring.

“I love you, Bucky,” Koschei whispers out with way more emotion and depth than intended. Bucky’s hands pause for a moment before Koschei feels warm breath against his ear. 

“I love you too, doll. And don’t you ever forget it.” 

~

(POST-TWITTER REVEAL)

“You stupid slut, filthy — goddamn /whore/ for it — fuck, yeah, take it, you’re such a needy cockslut—,” Bucky bites out, fucking Koschei into the mattress with animalistic precision and lust. Another thing the two of them have discovered is that, despite his traumatic past, Koschei /really/ has a thing for dirty talk. Beyond anything he ever even thought to try with Steve, for no reason other than it hadn’t come up. But Bucky accidentally called him a worthless hole during a particularly rough session, and Koschei had come so hard his voice was hoarse the next day. 

So yeah, Koschei has a thing for degradation. 

“Yes, yes — /ah/, ah, ah, uh — please, gods, /please/,” Koschei whimpers out, scratching down Bucky’s back before just clinging on for the ride as he gets his brains fucked out of his ears. 

“Shut the fuck up, you’re just a goddamn /toy/, you fuckin’ hear me?” He growls, metal hand clamping around Koschei’s neck alongside a perfectly /evil/ thrust. Nodding frantically, his mouth open on a gasp, Koschei arches up into Bucky’s hand and looks up at him with such love and wonder and awe in his eyes, despite and because of what they’re doing, and it hurdles Bucky straight into orgasm with a harsh groan that brings Koschei down right after him. 

Of course, one of the best parts of their scenes like this is the aftercare. Bucky presses the entire length of his body down on the entire length of Koschei’s, soft kisses given to his cheeks, his lips, his forehead, the tip of his nose as he whispers his love and affection over and over again. Koschei hums with a smile, returning each kiss he can as he holds Bucky close, sated and so, so happy. 

~

(POST-STEVE'S CONFESSION)

Steve is in training for two more hours, and Koschei and Bucky…are bored. So bored. 

“So BORED,” Bucky whines out, right next to Koschei’s ear where they’re lounging on the bed. They’ve fucked, cuddled, showered, fucked again, had food, watched TV, annd….still, two more hours to go. “We should’ve joined him. Him and the rest of them.”

“We did our training /last/ week,” Koschei reminds him, only half-pretending to read the latest essay Bruce had given him for review. “Do you really want to sit through all six hours /again/?”  
Bucky is quiet for a moment, contemplating his life choices, and just as Koschei starts to actually pay attention to what he’s reading again Bucky just throws himself across Koschei’s lap like a giant toddler. And groans. Loudly. 

Koschei blinks down at him and slowly puts the papers aside in favor of stroking through Bucky’s hair with one hand and scratching up and down his back with the other. Immediately, Bucky goes pretty much limp, his groan of boredom turning into a happy sigh. With a grin, Koschei starts humming tunelessly under his breath, slow and gentle in time with his hands. 

This, he thinks, he can definitely do for at /least/ two more hours. He can’t wait to see the look on Steve’s face.


	4. Steve And Koschei And Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know who they're meant to love.

(POST-TWITTER REVEAL)

“Truth or dare, Koschei.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“It’s happening,” Bucky tells him.

“It’s happening so hard,” Steve agrees.

Koschei curls his lip at both of them before taking a swig of his beer. They’re all cross-legged on the bed, splitting a six pack between them, and when Koschei had agreed to a date night /in/ for once, he expected far less…talking. But he loves these men too much not to humor them.

“Truth.” 

Bucky scoffs and mutters, “boring,” under his breath as Steve hums while he thinks of a question. “Teelll uussss,” he draws out, screwing up his face in thought, “tell us about the riskiest place you’ve ever had sex.” That got Bucky’s attention, alright.

Koschei raises his eyebrows at him with an incredulous smile before shaking his head fondly and thinking. “Let’s see,” he says with a slow exhale, looking upwards. “….Does it count if it wasn’t on Earth?”

“Yes.”

“Of /course/.” 

“Well then. In my then-husband’s father’s bed.” He waits until the two of them look politely intrigued but obviously disappointed before letting himself smirk slowly. “With the door open, and said father in the next room.” Bucky chokes on his beer and Steve outright cackles. Koschei just shrugs at them. “What? I had a few points to make.” 

“Hell of a point,” Bucky chokes out between coughs, grinning at him. Steve is too busy laughing to contribute, which Koschei counts as a win.   
Alright, so maybe he /is/ having fun.

~

(POST-STEVE'S CONFESSION)

It really, truly, wasn’t planned like this. 

The three are in a position they’ve been in several times by now — Steve above Koschei, fucking into him as they kiss, and Bucky in turn fucking into Steve from behind. What starts off as a frenzy of lust between them, a frantic shedding of clothes and trade of touch and pleasure, melts into a slow, sensual grind as they move together in harmony. Bucky seems to be hell-bent on taking Steve apart and Koschei though him, his thrusts aimed to tease and torment, and then, with no thought at all, he grabs the back of Steve’s neck and calls him a good boy. 

It puts him down into subspace almost immediately. /Hard/ into subspace. Steve whines out a sound Koschei isn’t sure he’s ever heard and he buries his face into Koschei’s chest, shaking and stilling his hips so Bucky’s doing all the work. It’s obvious what happened as soon as it happens — this is now a scene about the two of them, rather than three. Bucky casts a worried look at Koschei over Steve’s shoulder, but Koschei just smiles, genuine and loving, and presses a kiss to Steve’s head, stroking his hair and down his back, and nods to Bucky to continue. All the while he makes sure to steer clear of Steve’s neck — that’s not his to touch right now. 

Bucky smirks back, heated and grateful at the same time, before slipping into his role like one shrugs on an old jacket. “That’s it, baby, you’re such a good boy,” he purrs, his thrusts just as slow but forceful now, knocking the breath out of both Steve and Koschei with each one. Steve’s breathing is hot and labored into Koschei’s chest, nuzzling against his skin and moaning high and needy without any particular rhythm. Koschei holds him through it, kissing and stroking him, biting his own lip to make sure he’s not loud enough to disrupt. And he can’t even find it within himself to be upset at the sudden scene — not when Steve looks so beautiful like this, not when Bucky takes care of him so naturally, of /both/ of them. Steve is pressed into him deliciously and Koschei is so busy soaking up the love his men have for each other that it almost surprises him when he comes. 

Perhaps it wasn’t planned, but that doesn’t mean Koschei’s complaining. 

~

(POST-THE GROUP CHAT)

Koschei almost gets shot several times on an undercover HYDRA mission, but Bucky had dove in front of him and reflected each and every bullet with his metal arm. They carry on their mission as usual, and when Steve finds out once they’re home, all he can do is sigh in relief and hug both of them as close as possible, kissing their faces and rubbing their backs. 

Sometimes, Koschei wonders what would’ve happened if he /had/ gotten shot. If Bucky hadn’t been there. Would he be dead, or just in the hospital? Would Steve have lost his mind? How much has their future changed now that Bucky’s a part of it? 

He realizes, in the end, that it doesn’t matter, that he doesn’t care. He realizes it’s okay, because Bucky /is/ there, /did/ help him, and Koschei never has to worry about a different future again. 

Time is not fixed, but Koschei is certain the three of them are.


End file.
